


Doctor Comatose, The Hero Breaker, Bitch Maker

by Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Beating, Bestiality, Brainwashing, Choking, Cock Piercing, Dehumanization, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Fisting, Force Choking, Genital Piercing, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Leather, M/M, Make Up, Make over, Mental Breakdown, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Vaginal Fisting, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Whipping, face fucking, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar
Summary: Doctor G. Comatose is the head of Super-Slut Hospital. A hospital where villains take the heroes that get in their way to be turned into slutty little whores.(I don't own D.C Comics)





	Doctor Comatose, The Hero Breaker, Bitch Maker

Doctor G. Comatose sat at the deck in her [office](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/ac/75/8eac750fb30c7f0529fdf8e1edfcb38e.jpg), looking over the file for her latest super-bitch. The super-bitch was almost ready to be shipped out to it's owner, in a mere few days. Although, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. This one was pretty. Well, that's business for you. Suddenly, there was knock on her door, breaking her from her thoughts. 'Come in!' She called, and Jane, her secretary, entered. Jane was a tanned female with long, flowing blonde hair that went down to her ass, as well as an impressive set of tits. She was always dressed in a tight, black bikini. 'Mr. Luther is here to see you, Doctor.' She informed the woman. 'Already? He's early...oh, very well. Sent him in.' She permitted, and Jane nodded with a, 'Yes, Doctor,' and walked out.

Lex Luther entered her office. He was bold man, with a "I'm-Better-Than-Everyone" smirk. 'You must be Doctor Grace Comatose, correct?' She nodded, and he sat down. 'As you know, I am Lex Luther. The reason I contacted you is my allies and I have always had a . . . _problem_ concerning the Justice League. They always get in our way. Then, I found out about you. You turn brave and "unstoppable" heroes into nothing more than cum-dumpsters to be passed around.' Doctor Comatose smirked at the mention of her work. 'I would like for you to turn the Justice League, and their little sidekicks, into whores for our enjoyment.' The smile on Doctor Comatose's face dropped. 'Really?' She asked, 'Are you sure? Do you know how much that'll cost you? That's within the millions.' Luther smirked. 'My dear Doctor, I  _am_ a millionaire. I assure you, you will be payed.' Well, with that, who was she to refuse customers? 'Okay. Let's go over the deal packages. You can have their breaking filmed, and turned into a movie, there are also sex changed, or just the changing of their genitals. We tattoo, pierce, or brand, whatever the owner is into. Of course, you can make appointments to see them in person, which won't cost anything.' Luther smirked. 'I think we'll discuss the packaging with the others,' He said, 'is Tuesday a good day to ship the heroes in?' He questioned. The woman nodded, and he smirked, standing. She too stood. 'Then - it's a pleasure doing business with you.' They shook hands to seal the deal.   


End file.
